


[Podfic] Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Natasha, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lives in Stark Tower and doesn't have much to do when he's not going after Hydra strongholds. He attends charity events to make Pepper happy. He goes hiking with Sam. He hangs out with Clint in Bed-Stuy and watches Dog Cops. Sometimes Tony gives him super alcohol in a sippy cup. Sometimes he sees Bucky out of the corner of his eye and wonders if it's real or if he's starting to lose his mind.</p>
<p>Alternately, the one with terrible jokes, a foot chase through the Lower East Side, and a tiny little robot named Shitcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparked Up Like a Book of Matches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064119) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



> Thanks to sena for blanket permission to record. This is my go-to Avengers Family Fic. This is the team as I'd like to see them, which is even more poignant now than when I first read it, what with Civil War looming on the horizon like a hurricane of angst and conflict. Also, I really need Steve to be able to get nice and drunk occasionally. That boy needs to take the edge off. 
> 
> My apologies to Donald Duck.

New and improved file with (hopefully!) better sound quality uploaded 7/18/17!

Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZkEwZmtmTm5lQUk/view?usp=sharing) (148.1 MB)

**Length:** 2:41:41


End file.
